Arigato,Gomen,and
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: [SasuSaku,ONE-SHOT,AU-ish] Sasuke returns to Konoha after 8 years he left to find Itachi. He had his revenge to kill him, but there was a price to pay. He needs to tell someone some things because he doesn't have much time left. Will he be able to?


Daydreamer: This is my first Naruto fic, and I must say, I'm actually proud of it. The inspiration just hit me like a dodge ball…..just not painful.

This is a bit AU, because this is when Sasuke leaves Konoha, but does not join Orochimaru like the manga (at least that's what I heard that happens). This is when he returns eight years later. So if any of you think he is OOC, please keep in mind that it has been EIGHT YEARS and that he has been alone the whole time. I would really appreciate it if you give this a chance and read because I worked hard and find that it turned out very good. So please read. Onegai! Well anyways, on with the story.

**Arigato, Gomen, and…..**

**Pairings: SasuSakuSasu**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Eight years ago, I left Konoha. For eight years, I have been gone. Not once have I returned during those eight years. All to avenge for my clan and family. To search and kill the one who made me an avenger. Itachi, my ani. He murdered the clan and our parents, and left me to live in indescribable and unmentionable pain and suffering. The reason, I still don't know, but never cared. He told me that if I wanted to kill him, I'll have to hate him from the bottom of my heart. And I'll have to run. Run and become strong while clinging on to my life. To live in an unsightly way. I knew it was mockery but that's what I did for my whole life since the massacre. For my revenge to kill him. A mission I carved into my heart and written on my soul…..and that mission has been completed. Itachi is now dead, killed by me. I have done what I set my life to. But there was a price.

Since the bloody day of the murder, I built walls, afraid of anything that may weaken or distract me from my ultimate goal. I pulled my eyes away from sociality and lost most interest in friendship. I made a large distance from weak people and love was unworthy of my time and attention. But no matter how much I blocked it all out, it all came to me. From my team, Team Seven. That blonde, loud-mouthed, ignorant baka always irritated me with how I was his rival, though I never even put him into much consideration. But still, he gave me his friendship, and I guess he showed me that it was somewhat good to have. But most of all, I received the most friendship and warmth from one girl; A certain pink haired girl of emerald eyes and pale skin. She had perfect control of chakra, but was still weak and I wasn't interested in her. But she was always by my side, giving me her undivided attention. Always caring, kind, trying to be of any help, and always there whether I needed her or not. But most of all, she showed me a certain feeling and emotion she had for me, and I always tried to ignore because I felt it was threatening. Though she never said it, she always made sure to show it and to make sure I knew it was for me and only me. But all through those years, it all meant nothing to me and I only saw her as an annoying weakling, but an important team mate. But nothing more. I only told her that she was an annoying weakling, but even if I did, she still stayed by my side, loyal, kind, helpful, and good natured. I always found that baka and never understood it…..until now.

Eight years ago, before I departed for my quest, she was there. She told me to take her with me and that she will do whatever she can to be of any help. That she'll even throw away her life for me. But I said she will only get in the way. Then she told me not to go, even if she knew my answer to that. And then, she told me her feelings. She told me that she loves me, so much that she can't help it. She told me that she needs me and if I'm gone, she would be empty no matter how much she had. But no matter how much she said, all I did was say arigato. Only because of how much she cared and made me feel needed. But my eyes were opened.

The eight years were long and seemed eternal to me. The whole time I was always alone, my eyes only set on the path of an avenger. I began to remember her, at first when I was reminded. Like when I saw cherry blossoms or a girl who looked like her. But with more time of being alone, the remembrance became more frequent. First when I was dazed and distant, I would remember Konoha and my life there. In a way, I guess it was unsightly. But so many of the memories had her in it. Maybe all of them. Or maybe that's all I remember. At first it rarely happened, usually when I was off guard. Then from rarely, it became sometimes. Then all the time. I remembered her all the time but kept denying whatever I may be feeling for her. I got confused and felt like I was threateningly distracted. So I tried not to remember, to stop thinking about her, and possibly forget her. But I couldn't no matter how much I tried. That's when I realized how much I missed her. Of course, I missed Konoha and everyone else. Naruto, Kakashi, friends, rivals….. but most of all, for some strange reason I didn't know at the time, I missed her the most. Her sweet smile, cheerful voice, emerald eyes, kindness, unselfish support….her warm heart. I missed everything about her, and once I knew this, I missed her even more.

After realizing how much I missed her, I also realized what I've done to her. All of those years of rejection, neglect ion, coldness, and unfairness….so much more I know. It all became a burden of guilt. How much pain I must have given her. And still, I unfairly kept on receiving her warm heart unappreciatively. This burden haunted me through the years. And at some point in time, I made another discovery. That I didn't just miss her and feel guilty, but I felt more. Like it was awoken from a long and cold slumber from a broken seal. And after defeating and killing Itachi, there was a new mission. Because I didn't have much more time.

"Kuso!" I cursed through my gritted teeth as I winced and bared the pain. Killing Itachi was of course, not easy, not that I expected it to be. It cost injuries of my own. I had deep gashes in my right arm, left leg, and at my side. And deep scars were everywhere, along with chakra burns. Blood of course, was also a price to pay. My clothes were literally dyed from not only my blood, but also Itachi's, so it was no longer black like it used to be, but crimson red now. I don't know how much I bled. Hell of a lot, that was for sure. So much that I'm not bleeding as much anymore.

I walk slowly as pain runs through my whole body. I would use my chakra to go faster, but I already used up all I had left to get to Konoha and the split path to my house and her's. Usually someone would die from these wounds and such loss of blood, but I couldn't die yet, not just yet.

I chose not to go to the hospital, nor any other friend, teacher, or any other help. And I'm not letting anyone get in my way, no matter who they were. Because I know it's too late. I can feel it. I don't know if my heart is beating too fast or too slow, but all I know is that it's not at normal beat. I'm glad it's so late at night. No one is out except for idiot drunks, so I won't be bothered by people who recognize me or anything. I need to go straight to her house, because I don't have much time left. I have to do something….tell her some things.

As I walked in the darkness of the night, I finally caught sight of her house. The whole place hasn't changed a bit. It's still the way I remember it. The two storied house surrounded by cherry blossom trees illuminated by the silver moon light, and pink pedals flew around.

I come in front of the door and lift up an arm. The pain once again shoots through it but I don't care. I'm not going to be stopped now. My knuckles throbbed as I knock them a few times on the wooden door. I can hear foot steps from behind it.

"Hai." A voice calls out tiredly and in irritation from being awoken in the middle of the night. The door creaked open, and she was revealed. Her pink hair has grown over the years, tied in a bun with strands sticking out at the top and sides, and long thin strands hung at the sides of her head. She wore a pale pink night gown that fitted her loosely on her. But I could see that she has physically matured and was no longer a girl, but a young woman.

"Can I help you?" She rubbed her still sleepy jade eyes and blinked a few times before opening them again. When her sight seemed to have adjusted, her eyes widened and she froze. We were both as still as the night and just as silent. I guess I was speechless, amazed that I actually made it to her, was in front of her, and seeing her again. I thought time stopped because of the stillness. But I could feel that it was getting harder for me to breathe and I think for a split second my head just spun. But I was focused again when she spoke.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is it really….really you?" I can already see her eyes shine as it brimmed with tears.

"Aa." I managed to answer and she let out a small gasp. A smile graced her pale face and she threw her arms around me and pressed her cheek against my chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called to me and I felt her hot tears that seeped out of her eyes. She held on tighter and it made the pain from my wounds worse, but I didn't care. I liked it like this, being here with her. It's what I've wanted for so long. She continued to hold on and spoke again more calmly.

"Did you find Itachi?"

"Aa. And I had my revenge."

"I see….I'm so glad you're ok!" At this I knew she was unaware of my injuries. I don't blame her. I'm barely bleeding anymore, possibly not bleeding at all now, and the blood that dyed my clothes were dry. Her nose was probably stuffy from crying and can't smell the blood. I'm glad. I don't want her to know.

"I knew you'd be back. I believed you would be. That's why I waited for these passed eight years."

"You did?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

"Yes, because I believed in you. I knew you'd be back, Sasuke-kun. There wasn't a day where I didn't think about you. My feelings haven't changed and I still love you. Waiting was so hard…..but it's all worth it now that you're back. Okaerinasai!" I couldn't believe it. Even if I was gone for so long, she kept hope and faith in me. She believed in me and loved me from the start to the end. Even if I was so cruel to her and gave her so much pain. And here she was, welcoming me home even. I couldn't help but smile. I was home.

"Arigato." I whispered and brought my arms up to hold her too. But it was too late. All the drained blood and used energy finally gave its effect. My legs suddenly got weak and I fell. She gasped and caught me before I hit the ground. She brought me into her house and into her room and lay me on her bed. My head throbbed and spun wildly as my eyes kept blurring and focusing. Each breath I took felt like my lungs were being squeezed. I was losing time. Damn it, why now?!

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?!" I can hear her calling to me and I see her face above me. She looked so frightened and confused. She then looked at her hands and saw that they were stained with my blood like her night gown. I must've bled again without knowing when she was holding me. An expression of dread fell on her face as her hands trembled.

"Why…..why didn't you tell me about this?" She looked down on me as her tears fell on my face. I couldn't answer. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, not even a finger. I desperately needed to say more because time was slipping away. I was finally able to move my head far enough to see her. When I saw her face, I felt like I was betraying her. Since childhood she was always there for me by my side. But the only answer I ever gave her was icy coldness. And then I leave her for eight years but she never lost that light she always had for me. No matter how much pain I gave her, she never gave me any. She only tried to heal me, tried to make me feel at least a little less alone. And here she was again, doing the same to the end. I know what I'm about to do to her, and now I regret coming. This is worse than what've I've done to her for almost our whole life. But I still have to tell her some other things.

I open my mouth a little while still staring at her, but I can't say anything. It's hard enough to breathe and bare the excruciating pain. I feel like my voice is stuck at my throat and I try to get it out. I put the strength I have left in me to my stomach to bring out my voice. Instead, I cough up blood. I cough and taste my own blood as it flows down my cheeks and chin. She lets out a yelp and cups her mouth with her hands. She brings a hand to my bloody cheek, her tears still flowing.

"Sasuke-kun…." I hear her voice and the hint of the fear she has for what may happen. I could tell my time was about to run out and I'm glad I can spend the rest of it with her. But then again, I wish I was alone. What I'm about to do to her is selfish and she doesn't deserve it at all. I don't want her to watch me. I don't want to give her any more pain that she doesn't deserve.

"S-Sakura….." I finally manage to choke out passed all the blood. She looked at me attentively, one of her hands still on my cheek, and the other holding one of my own hands. I think I grabbed it a while ago. Her hands are so warm.

"Gomen….." I was only able to say this in a whisper but it reached her. This was it. I couldn't say anymore. My time was up.

"No….oh dear God no! Not again, you can't leave me again! I'm not letting you go this time! Not again….no….no, no, no….don't leave me….God, you just came home!" She choked on her words and began to hiccup while shaking.

Arigato. I never said this enough. Arigato for always being there for me and for loving and caring. Arigato for all that you've done for me. Gomen. I should've said this a long time ago. Gomen for all that I've done to you and what I'm about to do. Gomen for never being fair and returning what you always gave me. You always forgave me, and I wish you didn't because I don't deserve it. I have more to say, just one more thing. Something I discovered years ago and been needing to say, and I can only give it to you. I wish I can tell you, but I'm out of time and voice. I can't tell you now.

The last thing I saw was her agonized and suffering face that shined with streaks of tears. Then my eyes blurred and I couldn't focus them anymore. I had no more strength to even keep my eye lids open.

The last thing I heard was her pleading voice that told me that I didn't have to apologize. She told me to wake up and called my name so many times, her voice getting farther and farther away. It got fainter by each passing second, until finally, I heard her sob. Then everything was muted.

The last thing I felt was her warm hands on my blood sticky cheek and holding my hand. Then I felt her head fall on my chest and tears made it warm and wet right before I let out my last breath. My hand lost its strength to hold her's, and my heart gave out its last beat.

Tadaima. You said okaerinasai to me and made me feel like I was finally home for the last bit of time I had left. Arigato for everything. Gomen for everything. I really have more to say. Just one more thing, but maybe I don't have the right to say it. Maybe I don't deserve it. Sakura…..sayonara.

--------------------------OWARI---------------------------------------------------

Daydreamer: Well, this is it. My first Naruto fic. And my first sad ending fic. Although I love the pairing of SasukexSakura, I wrote this out of inspiration. Indeed it is sad, but I think I did a pretty good job on it. And I hope everyone noticed that Sakura is only mentioned twice. Once said, and once thought. I even said cherry blossom than using the Japanese way. Anyways, I think some people might be wondering why Sakura didn't call the hospital. Well, seeing your love after eight years, and seeing him dying right in front of you out of complete surprise can really get to you and make you not think straight. And Sasuke took her hand a while ago and would not let go, and I think it would make her want to stay by his side. After all, you can't really think straight. So yeah, please don't blame her too much.

This is the end and I would really really really appreciate it if you readers will give me your opinions with your reviews. That would be really nice since this is my first Naruto fic. Thank you for reading and giving me your time to read! Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
